Raising Heart
. "Exelion" applies to the name of her specific form too. | image = Nanohaas-raising_heart_weapon.jpg | caption = Raising Heart Exelion in Axel Mode | altnames = Raising Heart | master = Nanoha Takamachi | creator = | gender = Female | language = English | system = magic system::Mid-Childa | type = Intelligent | handling = handling type::Weapon | name_ja = レイジングハート・ エクセリオン | name_romaji = Reijingu Hāto Ekuserion | first = | voices = }} is master::Nanoha Takamachi's device type::Intelligent Device, and is upgraded to in A's. She refers to Nanoha as "master" and only speaks English. Her magical color is magenta. As an intelligent device, she provides assistance and advice in the processing of magical attacks and fire control. Name Early fansubs rendered Raising Heart's name as "Raging Heart". The official spelling has since been confirmed as "Raising Heart" in the bonus information card that accompanied the anime DVDs. While the English release started out using "Raging Heart", it switched to "Raising Heart" later on; with the subtitles, only the first disc (containing the first five episodes) uses "Raging", but the dub only changes to the correct terminology upon the beginning of A's. The word "heart" in her name stems from the fact that the original design of Raising Heart, as seen in the appears in::Lyrical Toy Box, did include a large heart-shaped crystal, which was replaced with a red sphere in the MGLN version. Appearances So far, Raising Heart appeared in the original series, the ''A's'' manga, A's, StrikerS, and appears in::ViVid, and Force. Raising Heart first appears in the first episode of the original series, carried by Yuuno Scrya (though it remains in Standby Mode and displays little power in his hands) before he gives it to Nanoha. In The MOVIE 1st, Yuuno is explained to be only a "Guest" user (外部使用者) instead of registering as her Master. For a Guest, only the searching and sealing functions could be used. The exact origins of Raising Heart are a mystery. She was obtained by Yuuno by chance while exploring some ruins. No other users have been registered to her before Yuuno, and her AI could not be activated fully before her acquisition by Nanoha.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha MOVIE 1st THE COMICS Sequence 1-4. Raising Heart Exelion is the upgraded form of Raising Heart. In A's, after being badly damaged in the first engagement against Vita and Graf Eisen, she insisted on being retrofitted with the Belkan uses::cartridge system. She is capable of a larger range of attacks with cartridges (loaded in magazines akin to those used in modern automatic weapons), and was officially renamed (though Nanoha still only addresses her as Raising Heart). Forms Raising Heart has assumed following forms/modes in the primary continuity: The available forms/modes have been altered slightly in The MOVIE 1st: Functions Raising Heart's special attack is Starlight Breaker. In the manga, Nanoha comments that Raising Heart is "so finely tuned in her functions that the TSAB maintenance staff has a hard time with her." Trivia * Blaster System's Blaster Bits are based on the bits and funnels used in . As the weapons of 's , this would seem the logical extension of Nanoha's "Gundam-like" design. * Exelion Mode could be named after either a battleship from or from . Supporting the latter, Nanoha's Barrier Jacket resembles Excellen's mech the , and after the airing of A's, Super Robot Wars introduced a character named in a possible reference to Bardiche's Haken Form. References Category:Devices